


Blooming Love

by MoonCancerBB



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fic, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Luke and Jonathan is just a regular ass employee, M/M, Other characters are mentioned only lol, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCancerBB/pseuds/MoonCancerBB
Summary: After going through a break up, Luke felt empty and hopeless. However, a gorgeous man he meet at the intersection while he's going to work changed him...Basically it's just a regular ass ohmtoonz fluff. Please accept this shitty offering, bbs fandom sorry.





	Blooming Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in this fandom and the first fic i wrote after i stopped writing for a long time. I'm not from english-speaking country, i'm so sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Shout-out to my friend Yuni and Levi for helping me.

Life hadn't been exciting for Luke anymore. For the past few weeks, after he broke up with his beautiful girlfriend after he realized that girl had cheated on him, the man had lost his loud and cheerfulness. His friends had tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. Everyday he ate the same kind of food, dress the same, work under his hot-blooded boss, talking with his friends, going home, and sleep. It's just... so repetitive and boring. And to be honest, he feels kinda lonely.

Before that, he’s always greeted by the sound of his girlfriend cooking his favorite food in the kitchen, giving him a small kiss, talking about their day, and then they would snuggle or make love in bed. Today too, the same list of activities had begun for him. He got up from the bed, took a shower, had a breakfast, and then went to work.

But something different happened today.

Usually, he will be waiting impatiently at the red traffic light. He didn't care enough to stare at the empty lot right near the intersection. But something catches his attention today. What once an empty lot, now turned into a beautiful, small flower shop. With many beautiful flowers neatly placed that would catch some people’s attention to visit the place.

The shop or the flowers isn't the one that caught Luke attention, though. It's the man who’s standing in front of the shop. The man looks gorgeous, with his trimmed beard and brown, messy short hair. He glanced at his left, where the neat flower arrangements are, and looks proud of it. Luke then noticed a small, white dog with black spots on its left eye run up to the man and barked at him. The man then squat down, and begin to play with, Luke guessed, his dog, with a bright smile on his face.

And that, nearly makes Luke's heart stopped beating. Honestly, he can stare at the adorable man forever. However, the traffic light turned green and a honk coming from a car beside him forced him to go.

He felt like a fool now. His mind filled with the gorgeous, adorable man and brought a smile to his face everytime he think about it. Is this what love at first sight feels like? He thought. To be honest, he didn't mind the gender of his partner, as long as they're cute and kind. Now, for the first time after he broke up, his world is lit up again. Thanks to that adorable man, he fell in love again. His co-worker and his best friend, Jonathan, who noticed a happiness radiating from his friend's face questioned him about it.

"What's gotten into you?" his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing." Luke replied. "Just found out that the earth is a beautiful place after all." he smiled at the other, and Jonathan frowned. He opened his mouth, but then his boss walked to their office, cussing and swearing like always, and forced him to go back to his work. Leaving the happy, singing Luke alone.

For the next few days, staring at the flower shop became a habit. At the intersection, before the traffic light turns green, he would stare at the man who’s either arranging some flowers in front of the shop or playing with his dog. Sometimes he wouldn't saw him too, which made Luke a little worried. What if the man knew about him always staring at him like some creepy stalker and stayed inside of his shop? Or maybe, the man’s just too busy over something inside of his shop so he couldn’t be outside. Luke hopes for the latter.

In Luke's defense, the fear of rejection made the bearded man afraid to talk to him. What if that gorgeous man had someone already? What if the man isn’t interested in him? What if the man is 100% heterosexual? Those fear, are the reason why Luke hadn't talked to him. Even though he really wanted to get out from his car and asked him for a date.

Today however, there's something different.

As usual, Luke stared at the gorgeous man who squat down and gave his cute dog a belly rub. But suddenly, as if God wanted to tease him, the gorgeous man turned his head to face him and giving him a smile. Luke felt like Death just came to take his soul. His heart stopped beating for a second, and his eyes widen and his face turned red.

Unfortunately, the damn lady behind him gave him a loud honk and yelling at him, forcing the lovestruck man to go, but not before giving the gorgeous man a(n awkward) smile. Which he regret doing so. He can see the gorgeous man chuckled before he drove away, and that sight forever burned into his memory.

* * *

"So, you wanna tell me whats going on with you?" Jonathan's question snapped Luke from his thought. After that embarassing shit that morning, Luke became unfocused at work which made Jonathan worried since the man had turned into his usual loud, carefree self days ago. And of course, as his best friend, it's his job to cheer him up. After their work, he invited (or forced, to be exact) Luke to hang out at the usual bar they went to. So here they are, sitting on their booth.

"Hey guys." a waitress approached them, friendly smile on her face. "I haven't seen you two since weeks ago! What happened?"

"Oh, you know Ava. raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you had Evan?" the man groaned when she  said that name.

"What? What Work had been pretty annoying. Haven't had time to go drinking and pick up some chicks." Jonathan replied. "Or dudes."

Ava is Jonathan's and Luke's friend from college, who worked as a waitress at the bar both of them usually visit. "What happened?" She asked, tone full of curiousity. "Are you having a fight?"

"Yeah, they are." the answer came not from Jonathan, but from Luke, who stared at him judgingly. "Because of a really stupid reason."

Jonathan looked offended, like someone just came over to his face and spit all over him. Which not totally happened when he went to work two days ago.

"It's not stupid! I just mad that he jealous over Mr. Teddy!" Jonathan throw his hand to the table, surprising Ava standing beside their booth. "He's great in bed, like, really great. But he should knew that i prefer to cuddle with Mr. Teddy than him!"

Luke sighed. "He's your boyfriend, Jon. I would pretty mad too if my boyfriend prefer to cuddle with a teddy bear than me every after we had sex."

Ava stared at him, eyes wide in surprise. She turned her head towards Jonathan, who huffed in annoyance and looking away.

"Whatever! I came here to talk about you, anyways." Jonathan said bitterly. "Oh, and two beers Ava, thanks." he quickly added before the woman can ask more question. Ava sighed, mumbling 'okay' before she went away from their booth, taking order from other customers.

"Now, whats going on with you?" Jonathan asked the bearded man, who refused to make eye-contact with him. "You clearly happy a few days ago, so what happened?"

Luke stared at him, sighed, and then proceed to told Jonathan about his problem. Jonathan listened, occassionally giving a short 'yeah' or 'uh huh' over Luke's story.

"Okay." Jonathan nodded thoughtfully. "So you fell in love with this stranger you met, stared at him like a complete weirdo for a couple of days." Luke winced at him saying 'weirdo'. "And then the you and this guy suddenly make eye contact, and things get awkward?" he ended his sentence while crossing his hands on his chest and smirked.

"Don't you dare laughing, bitch." Luke glared at his best friend. "I’m just... afraid that i'll fuck things up and get rejected, you know. The pain of being dumped still there, and my God if this guy rejected me, i'm going to be fucking devastated." he ended his sentence with a long sigh.

"How 'gorgeous' is this guy anyways?" Jonathan asked. He can't help but being curious over this 'gorgeous' guy that turn Luke into this mess.

"Oh, he's gorgeous alright." smile appeared on the bearded man's face. "He's like, so beautiful and cute. I think he's a descendant or reincarnation of Aphrodite..."

Jonathan snorts just rolls his eyes over that. "You're really smitten over this guy, huh."

"Smitten over who?" Ava chime in, bringing two glass of beer. Her appearance made Jonathan and Luke jolted in surprise.

"This cute guy he met." replied Jonathan, while grabbing his beer from Ava's hand. "Someone that is so gorgeous he turns Luke into a creepy pervert." Luke glared at him while Ava chuckled at Jonathan's answer.

"Whoa, really? I-" Ava's sentences is cut off from the other waitress behind her, calling her name in a hurry.

"Be right there, Lexi!" she turned at the two man, eyes lit up with curiousity. "Tell me later, okay? Be right back."

Luke and Jonathan watchs as Ava went from their booth, to Lexi, who looks like she's talking with somebody in front of her. Jonathan then proceed to give Luke advice, blabbering about his encounter with Evan as an example. However, Luke's full attention was pointed towards someone in front of Ava, who made the woman yelled and hug them tightly. Luke's breath hitched, his heart stopped beating, and his eyes widen in surprise. He feels like he nearly dies, right here, right now. Because there, hugging and chuckling at Ava, is the flower shop guy that he stared at for couple of days. His face brimming with excitement and happiness.

"Oh God." Luke muttered. Jonathan stopped talking, eyebrow raised in confusion. He turned his attention towards what Luke’s seeing, then turned his eyes back to the stunned man.

"Is that him?" he asked, and Luke nodded slowly.

"Isn't he just so beautiful?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Eh, i think he's okay."

Luke turned, frowning at Jonathan as if he just insulted his entire family. "Okay? Okay?! Don't you look at him?! He's gorgeous as fuck!" he pointed his finger towards the flower shop man who is now sitting at the bar in front of the bartender, holding up a beer and cheerfully chatting with Ava.

"Well, yeah he's beautiful. But I think Evan is more beautiful." Jonathan said before taking a big gulp of his beer. "Listen, if you think he's so beautiful then be a man and walked up to him! Use your flirting skills that you're so proud of!" he exlaimed, but Luke looked away in annoyance.

Seconds later, Ava approach them after saying bye to the flower shop man. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Hey, Ava." Luke turned to Ava. "That guy you were just talking to, is he your friend?"

"Oh yeah, he's my highschool friend that just moved here from Chicago. His name is Ryan." she explained. "I haven't seen him since forever! I didn't even knew he moved here until just now."

Luke’s eyes widen. "Really?!"

"Yeah!"

Luke sighed in relief. Now that his friend knew that guy, he can ask Ava about him to make sure before he make a move to the guy. He didn't want to flirt with him, only to be answered with 'I'm not into guys' or 'I already have someone'.

Ava looked at him, frowning in confusion. "What? What happened?" Her tune demanding an answer.

"Luke likes that guy." Jonathan answered. "As in, fell in love at first sight and he's too ‘chickened’ to make a move so he just stared at him like a creepy man for couple of days."

Her frown and confusion is gone when she heard the answer. She chuckled, trying so hard not to laugh. "Really, Luke? Wow, i don't know you can be this chicken. What happened to Malika Incident?"

Luke groaned, while both Ava and Jonathan laughed when they remembered that particular incident that happened months ago.

'The Malika Incident' is a silly incident where Luke, with full confidence, flirted and seduced a beautiful, red haired girl. Only to be answered with "Sorry, i'm a lesbian."

"Hey! That was different alright?" Luke said with annoyance. "I was drunk as fuck that time and Malika is a girl."

"So what? Do you need to be drunk again to flirt with him?" His best friend said between his laugh.

"It's okay, Luke. Ryan's gay. You don't need to be afraid to be answered with 'Sorry, i'm straight'." Ava explained, which made Luke gasps in surprise upon hearing that.

"You're not joking right?"

Ava rolls her eyes. "Unless he lied when he told me and my friends that he dated Bryce, another one of my friends, in highschool. AND lied about him coming out to me and my friends, then i can guarantee you that he's into guys." she reassures him.

"See, Luke? That's your cue to ask him on a date!" Jonathan said, voice higher than usual, which made Luke turned his head towards the man, worried if he hear it.

 "But what if-"

"No!" Jonathan cuts his best friend's response, index finger up just like a father scolding his child. "The only what if is 'What if other guy starts talking to him and ask him on a date before you do'?! You'll lost your chance!"

Luke stared at his best friend, then stared at the flower shop man who is now busy with his phone, then stared at Ava who crosses his arms in front of her chest, then stared at his glass of beer. His mind still filled with fear and anxiety.

"I just can't handle another rejection." he replied with a sigh.

"Now who will reject you? I mean, look at those muscle and those beard! Tell you what, Ryan had a thing for muscle you know?" Ava started talking to reasurres her friend.

Luke looked at her when she said that, and eyes lit up. He really is proud of his muscular body that he trained for months, and hearing that really boost his confidence.

"Even if he rejects you, which like Ava said, will not happen, then so what? Move on with your life, there's plenty of fish in the sea, and me and Ava will be here for you and help you." Jonathan said, his expression and his tune soften. He really wants to help his best friend in front of him.

Luke’s gone silent. He only stared at his glass of beer, before he took a big gulp of it until there's nothing left.

'You guys are right." he finally said. "If he rejects me then... yeah, i think-i think he just can't handle my greatness!"

"That's right." Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Now go walk up to him, ask him on a date, and then we'll have a double date in the future!"

Luke took a deep breath, and then got up from the booth. "Wish me luck."

Jonathan and Ava gives him two thumbs up, before the woman clapped her hands together in front of her mouth.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" the bearded man asked, which made Ryan turned his attention from his phone towards Luke and make Luke off guard since the man looks more beautiful up close/

"No."

"Can i sit here?"

"Go ahead." Ryan said with a smile. A smile so beautiful and his voice that is like a beautiful tone in Luke's ears that made the bearded man thankful for Ava and Jonathan for convincing him to talk with this gorgeous man.

"I'm Luke, by the way." he holds out his hand toward Ryan, despite the screaming inside of him. He hopes to God that his hand isn't sweaty or shaking from nervousness.

Still with a smile on his face, Ryan grabs onto his stretched hand. "I'm Ryan, but you probably know that don't you?"

That sentence made the bearded man frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, i see you and Ava talking over there." Ryan said while he lets go of Luke's hand. His head turning to Ava and Jonathan, who went to chat with each other after they realized Ryan was looking at them. "I figures you and Ava are friends and she told you about me."

"Sorry, if i'm wrong and being a smartass." he quickly added.

"N-No, no! You're right! She told me about you." Luke replied, "She told me about your name and that you moved here from Chicago."

Ryan gave a hum, and stared at Luke. "So? Is that all you want to say to me?"

"What?" being asked like that made Luke’s whole body tensed. His mind is filled with anxiety. What if he does something wrong and that the guy will totally reject him.

Ryan who gave him a questioning stare, however, softly giggles after that. His giggles made more question marks appeared inside of Luke's head and his mind screaming how cute Ryan is at the same time.

"You think i don't know you?" Ryan smirks. His boy turned to face Luke, and then leaning his head against his hand. "The weird guy who stared at me every morning? I still remember your face, you know."

Luke gasped, like a fish trying to breath after being caught from the water. "I..."

"It's okay, since you're handsome. And cute/"

After hearing that words coming out from his crush, Luke feels like his whole body become relaxed. His anxiety turned to relief, knowing that Ryan called him handsome, AND cute. He has a chance.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I can't hear that." Luke smirks, now that he is more relaxed, he can talk to him without fear of rejection.

"You need to see a doctor if you can't hear me even though i'm this close to you."

"Yeah? I think i need to see my eye check first though, because i think my eyes are burning from looking at an angel."

Ryan eyebrows raised. "I didn't know that seeing an angel can cause someone’s eyes to burn."

"Supernatural. Great show. You should watch."

Ryan giggles, and Luke’s screaming inside. He really loves this guy.

Luke stares at those beautiful hazel eyes, and opened his mouth. "So... let me get this quick for you." he then took Ryan's phone, and put his number in.

"I have no work tomorrow. How about i pick you up at six, and then we go to this delicious steak place near this pub."

He did it. He asked Ryan for a date. He nervously waited for Ryan's response, who gave him surprised look and blushed.

"I'd like that." Ryan answered, and Luke silently yelling inside. "Took you days to say that, huh? I expect quicker."

"Well, it's not good to rush things right?"

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Just don’t drive away from me after i give you a smile."

"Noted." Luke grinned.

Ava and Jonathan, who watched all of that happening in front of them, high five-ing each other.

Luke and Ryan started talking after that, getting to know each other. They're so easy to connect, as if they both had known each other for so long. Luke feels like an idiot for worry too much about this guy. Ryan is definitely the cutest, most adorable man he have ever met. He's so happy to finally talk with the guy that had stole his heart since days ago, the guy that made his world lit up again after he going through a bad break up.

They both can't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can clearly see i rushed this at the end. I deeply apologized if this really sucks. Hey, at least i tried. Sorry.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you like it, though. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also follow me on [tumblr.](https://tasyas-suffering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
